Human R
by nyaneenia
Summary: Kejutan dari Akashi Masaomi, yang ditunjukan kepada tim inti Klub Basket Rakuzan. Sungguh aneh, dan –apa maksudnya partner latihan seorang gadis? (AkaOC Multi chapter)


**Human R.**

 **Summary:** Kejutan dari Akashi Masaomi, yang ditunjukan kepada tim inti Klub Basket Rakuzan. Sungguh aneh, dan –apa maksudnya parter latihan seorang gadis? (Multi chapter)

 **Warning:** Standard warning applied. Dan, di sini nyanee buat **Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, Nebuya kelas 2** dan **Akashi, plus Hayama kelas 1**.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Also the cover belongs to the owner

* * *

 **1\. Prologue**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore. Di gym, Eiji-kantoku alias Pelatih Basket Rakuzan terlihat sedang mengumpulkan tim inti murid didiknya. Mungkin beliau sedang memberikan wewejangan sebelum latihan dibubarkan. Entah.

"Jadi, untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, ada 'seseorang' yang akan membantu kalian berlatih." Ucap sang pelatih klub basket. "Ucapkan terima kasih kepada Akashi Corp –yang telah memberikan 'dia' sebagai pembantu latihan kalian."

Mibuchi, Hayama, Mayuzumi dan Nebuya saling berpandangan. Apa katanya? Dari Akashi Corp? jadi, teman latihan mereka dari Akashi?

"Hei, Akashi…" Hayama memiringkan kepalanya dan menghadap Akashi. "Maksudnya, apa?"

Akashi mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Yaa, memang. Akashi-san baru memberitahukannya padaku seorang. _Kanojo no namae wa_ Brittainee."

" _Kanojo_. Kau tidak salah pelatih? Rekan latihan kami seorang perempuan? Apa ia bi –"

"Kalian tidak salah." Pelatih memotong ucapan Mibuchi. "Kuharap kalian tidak meremehkan kemampuan mainnya. Asal kalian tahu, permainannya hapir setara dengan Akashi." Kalimat terakhir pelatih mereka secara seketika menyebabkan para pemain inti terbelak. "Tannie-san! Kau bisa kemari!"

Pintu gym dibuka perlahan, dan tampaklah seorang gadis dengan tinggi sekitar 160 senti. Tubuhnya proposional khas seorang gadis. Sepertinya, ia mengecat rambut hitamnya dengan warna Lavender, karena terlihat warna kehitaman di akarnya. Sepasang matanya berwarna kelam. Kulitnya berwarna putih normal dan terlihat lembut. Dia menggunakan seragam perempuan Rakuzan dengan blazernya yang dikancing simpel. Senyuman tipis dikembangkan lewat bibir pucatnya, menghias paras Asianya.

"Brittainee namaku. Kalian bisa memanggilku Tannie. Aku tidak memiliki marga, namun karena aku dari Akashi Corp, aku memakai marga Akashi. Aku akan membantu tim inti klub basket ini dalam berlatih. Salam kenal semuanya!" Brittaine menutup perkenalan singkatnya dengan bungkukan kecil.

"Kau… akan menjadi partner latihan kami?" tanya Hayama tak percaya.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan ya, jangan remehkan kemampuan mainnya." Pelatih kembali mengingatkan. Lalu beliau menyeringai. "Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa _three on three_. Aku yang tentukan kelompoknya. Tim A berisikan Akashi, Mibuchi, dan Hayama. Sisanya bersama Tannie."

"Kau serius pelatih?" tanya Nebuya ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nebuya-kun." Sela Brittainee. Ia melepas dan melipat blazernya. Lengan panjang kemejanya dilipat. "Aku akan bermain serius. Kalian bisa menilai kemampuan mainku nanti."

"Hei." Ucap Akashi. "Kau tidak mengganti bajumu? Lebih baik kau menggantinya dengan kaus biasa. Kalau pakai kemeja nanti bisa sobek. Lagipula kau juga menggunakan rok pendek."

"Oh. Tidak masalah." Brittainee mengibaskan tangannya. "Bahan seragamku sedikit berbeda. Perusahan ayahmu yang membuatkannya untukku. Bahan ini tidak mudah sobek. Juga, ini rok kulot,"

"Begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu."

Gadis di depan Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Akashi Masaomi-sama memang belum memberi tahu apapun tentangku ya? Baiklah, nanti akan kuberti tahu," ucapnya.

"Tapi jika kau menang melawanku. Oke?"

* * *

 **Skor akhir tim 25 : 24**

Permainan dihentikan lima menit kemudian. Skor duapuluh lima untuk Tim A, sedang kan Tim B satu poin lebih rendah dari A.

Mibuchi dan Hayama terlihat kelelahan setengah mati. Akashi juga lelah, namun tidak seperti mereka berdua. Sedangkan tim lawan benar-benar tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali.

Eiji shirogane sang pelatih tersenyum. "Seperti yang kukatakan. Jangan remehkan Tannie-san. Memang, pemenangnya adalah Tim A, namun kalian terlalu lelah karena berusaha menghadang Tannie-san bukan?"

Akashi sedikit kesal mendengar kalimat terakhir pelatihnya. Tapi memang benar. Permainan basket Brittainee benar-benar sangat hebat. Saking hebatnya, Mayuzumi dan Nebuya dibuat bermain santai. Bisa dibilang Brittaine seperti Kise. Ia bisa mengopi permainan siapapun tanpa belajar terlebih dahulu. Kelincahannya setara dengan Aomine. Operannya selalu sempurna. Akashi juga merasa sangat kesal karena _emperor eye_ nya tidak berfungsi ke Brittainee.

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melihat punggung teman-temannya yang berjalan lesu ke ruang ganti. Saking kesalnya, Akashi tidak mendengar bahwa pelatih sudah memperbolehkan untuk pulang. Akashi kembali mengehela nafas.

Sebuah minuman ion yang dingin terjulur dan menyentuh pipi Akashi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Brittainee.

"Itu minumannya untukmu," ucapnya. Akashi menerimanya disertai ucapan terima kasih.

"Nah," pemuda itu duduk di _bench_ , di sebelah Mayuzumi. "Sekarang sesuai perjanjian. Kau akan menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu."

"Iya iya tenang saja," ucapnya. Dan memberikan satu botol yang masih utuh ke Mayuzumi. "Aku tidak mengingkari janjiku kok. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjawab pertanyaan dariku." Akashi memberi titah. "Satu, kenapa kau memanggil ayahku dengan –sama. Dua, apa maksud dari kata-kata dari perkenalanmu; 'aku dari Akashi Corp'. kau bekerja di bawah ayahku?"

Brittainee memulai jawabannya dengan 'oh' panjang terlebih dahulu. "Dua pertanyaanmu saling menyambung. Jadi kugabung saja jawabannya." Gadis itu memberi penjelasan singkat. "Aku tidak bekerja di bawah ayahmu. Maksud dari perkataanku adalah –"

Dan jawaban Brittainee membuat Akashi, dan Mayuzumi terbelak.

"–karena aku adalah sebuah Human Robot buatan Akashi Corp. Aku masih berupa robot percobaan. Oleh karena itu, Akashi Masaomi-sama mengirimku ke sini untuk sebuah tes." Lanjutnya santai. "Jadi, 'seseorang' yang kau lihat di depanmu ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan hanya sebuah replikaan dari Homosapiens."

Sepasang manik delima Akashi terbelak. Sudah sejauh mana perusahaan yang ayahnya kelola berkembang? sudah sejauh ini? sampai-sampai replika manusia bisa dibuat?

"Ayahmu memberiku banyak kelebihan dari teknologi yang ia kembangkan bersama tim khususnya. Aku memiliki beberapa misi yang harus dijalankan. Beberapa peraturan yang mengikatku juga dibuat. Namun peraturan itu mudah, jadi aku takkan pernah mengingkarinya." Jelasnya kembali.

.

.

 **Peraturan No. 1**

 **Segala perintah dari tuanmu –Akashi Masaomi harus dijalankan. Sekalipun nyawamu menjadi taruhan, Brittainee.**

.

.

* * *

 **Prologue wa, owari desu. Tbc! Waiting your review!**

 **A/n** Konnichiwa semuanya~ new KnB fict dari nyanee. Kali ini Akashi x OC. Semoga kalian semua penggemar AkaOC suka yaa. Btw, kalau ada yang mau request scene untuk mereka berdua boleh kok! Nyanee terima dengan sedang hati :3

Human R. ini terinspirasi dari waifu 3D (bisa dibilang ini replikanya manusia!) yang dibuat oleh sepasang suami-istri dari Jepang. Namanya Saya. Yang nyanee liat, Saya (sumpah, jadi bingung nyebut namanya) bener-bener mirip manusia! Banget malah. Tapi kalo masalah dia hidup/nggaknya, nyanee ngga tahu.

Ada yang baca 'Future diary'-nya nyanee? XD maaf belum di update karena belum siaapp.


End file.
